You'll Be In My Heart
by Marionette8480
Summary: Just some cute story of Bro and Davena (Fem!Dave) Strider. Please comment and tell me what you think. Thank you


It was somewhere around midnight when usual quiet apartment was filled with soft and quiet whining and sobbing. It was not yet crying but it was enough for Bro Strider to wake up which was no suprise since he would wake up even if a leaf would fall on the wrong place on window. Bro growled and slowly sat up and looked at the side of his bed where his little sister Davena Strider was sobbing quietly. He sighed and took her in his arms, not even bothering to put on his shades.

Davena was only three days old now, not having a mother (when Bro found her her mother was already dead) only Bro as her guardian now. The things were kinda weird when he brought her into hospital. Doctors said she was lucky that she was found so quickly or she would die due to her poor imune system. After examination they just gave her back to Bro with some formula and that was it. Nothing more to say or do. Yesterday he got papers for guardianship and what was even more weird was that they didn't even ask him if he wants to keep her or not, no home inspection and such bullshit. But on second hand Bro was kinda grateful for it to be done so quickly so he didn't need to bother with people rushing in and out of his apartment, asking him questions and bother him in general. The only thing was that he had no absulute idea of how to take care of three days old baby.

The only thing he did knew about Davena was that she didn't like rapping which was "crisis" for Bro since in every book about parenting said you have to sing to little ones to calm them down. The thing was that Bro had no single clue about how to sing beside rapping.

Bro sighed again and made his way to kitchen with still sobbing davena in his arms and trying to calm her down. But nothing worked so he just let her continue to sob and warmed up some formula. Davena stopped crying for a bit to be fed. But not for long. She only drank few drops of delicious drink before started to whine again. Bro tried to make her drink more but she just refused.

After whole twenty minutes of agruing he finally had enough and warmed formula once again and take it with him into his room and sat back on his bed, leaning his back on pillows behind him. Davena didn't stop whining and sobbing until Bro had hum to himself quietly to focus on something else. But as he continued he almost didn't realize Davena's complaining almost died down. He looked down at her and noticed that she was looking at him with her crimson eyes. He had no idea what was happening to him at that moment but something in his body just forced him to smile warmly at her as he continued to hum to teh. Davena yawned and Bro just couldn't resist but to let her little fingers take hold of his much bigger index finger.

Without realizing it the words of a very familiar lullaby started to form on tip of his tounge and before Bro even knew it they came out as shooting lullaby.

 _"Baby mine, don't you cry..._  
 _Baby mine, dry your eyes..._  
 _Rest your head close to my heart,_  
 _Never to part, baby of mine_ "

Bro smiled when he heard Davena starting to calm down and her sobbs started to quieten. Her breath was still quicken though.

" _Little one, when you play,_  
 _Pay no heed what they say..._  
 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_  
 _Never a tear,  
_ _baby of mine_."

Davena let out another sleepy yawn and Bro reached for formula that was waiting on his nightstand and bruised the tip of bottle against her little lips and little girl in his arms slowly started to drink still warm sweet white liquid and her breath started to calm. Bro smiled again as Davena closed her eyes and placed her small paw on his hand that was holding milk bottle. He started to sing again and rocking her back and forth gently.

" _If they knew all about you,_  
 _They'd end up loving you too..._ "

Bro looked at Lil' Cal that was sitting on top of his writing desk and starring at little Davena in his arms with cold glare thought it was not easy to tell since he was a puppet. Bro gave him a very dangerous look when her saw Davena was about to cry again like she felt somebody didn't like her being in those warm and protecting arms that were holding her. Like they wanted to take her away from that kind stranger she only knew for three days. Davena let out a small cry and snuggled closer to the warm body beside her and sniffed the smell in. It was sweet and welcoming, giving her the knowledge she's safe and loved.

Elder Strider narrowed his eyes warningly at freaking puppet who ducked into itself and disappeared. Bro gave a small nod to himself and looked down at Davena and smiled softly, carresing her whisps of blonde hair. She calmed down and yawned once again.

" _If they knew sweet little you_  
 _They'd end up loving you too._  
 _All those same people who scold you;_  
 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you_.

 _From your head down to your toes,  
_ _You're not much, goodness knows.  
_ _But you're so precious to me,  
_ _Sweet as can be,  
_ _Baby of mine..._

 _All of those people who scold you,_  
 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your head down to your toes_  
 _You're not much, goodness knows._  
 _But you're so precious to me,_  
 _Sweet as can be..._  
 _...Baby of mine..."_

By the time he finished the song (Bro was pretty suprised by hinself to manage that) Davena was comfortably nested in his arms snoring and breathing calmly. Bro kept on smiling down at her and rocking her, secretly liking it. He placed a very gentle kiss on her forehead and caresed the top of her head with his thumb humming the rest of the song. Not much longer after that Davena let out a whimper and pulled a face, ready to cry. But Bro shushed her with gentle rocking and kiss on her forehead.

"Shh shh little one," he cooed gently. "It was just a dream, don't cry, I'm here..."

Davena stopped crying and looked at Bro with her bright crimson eyes. Bro smiled down at her.

"That's right, good girl," he congratulated her with smile and rubbed their noses gently. "You're a Strider now. And Striders don't cry easily remember that lil' lady."

Younger Strider giggled and yawned once more, calmed down again and tired. Her eyes started to close again and she nuzzled closer. But Bro could swore she said "...mama..". He was more suprised than shocked by sudden realization. Little one had mistook him for her mother. He felt tears in his bright orange eyes as he looked down at Davena his lips slightly parted. Suddenly something slipped down his cheek when he remembered what he told her just a moment ago. Everything was spinning so fast and Bro still couldn't understand how it was possible that Davena called him 'mama' and how could it hit him so deep in his heart.

''N-no... I-I... oh God... I'm not your mom, gosh... I-I'm just..." he couldn't continue, the tears were too heavy.

"..ma..ma..." Davene said it again in her sleep this time and sighed.

This time it somehow made Bro feel better. Maybe he was her mother after all. If little lady saw him as mother then why not try to be one. But will he be a good parent? Will he be able to raise her into a proper young woman? What if he fails? What if he broke her?! No he must not let that happen to her. Bro swore to his mother, Davena's mother and davena that he would be the best damn mom/dad Davena could have.

"I promise you... I promise you my little sister... I'll never let you fall... I'll be the best mother... father... brother... whatever I am... to you... I promise"

.

.

.

"I love you..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hi I just wanted to thank you for reading this story. If you liked it please tell me that in reviews. Thank you so very much and have a nice day.**

 **Song: Baby Mine  
Cartoon: Disney's Dumbo  
Artist: Alison Krauss  
Fandom: Homestuck  
Characters: Bro (Dirk) Strider, (Fem!) Dave Strider**


End file.
